villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pig Sheriff
The Pig Sheriff is an insane bounty hunter who speaks in a gibberish pattern with a New Orleans accent and a minor antagonist in the Cartoon Network animated series Samurai Jack. He was voiced by , who also played Principal Brian Lewis in American Dad!. History The eccentric mercenary known as the Pig Sherif sought tremendously rich reward from the malevolent Aku for the apprehension of the fugitive identified as Samurai Jack (dead or alive), so he led a team of other bounty hunters to track him down with hesitation and without mercy. As the Pig Sheriff and his bounty hunters approached the ancient samurai together with the trash-talking Scotsman, both were in argument over who they were after and failed to keep themselves from being shackled together after the sheriff shoot a metallic shackle that immediately grabbed both of their wrists. After attempting to escape over two different sides of the bridge, Jack slashed at the planks beneath their feet, causing them plummet into the marsh below and the bounty hunters' vehicles to be destroyed in a head-on collision. Once reaching land, and narrowly escaping from the bounty hunters once again, the two warriors reach an abandoned settlement, where, to his dismay, the Scotsman found a wanted poster of Jack posted on the wall. However, this was short lived as the bounty hunters quickly approached, when fruitlessly attempting to hide the pair attempted to attack their predators, although they had settled their differences, Jack and the Scotsman could not fight to their full extent and after dispatching a philosophical notion in regards to how a bow and arrow work in conjunction yet not separately. Once seeing an opportunity, the two escaped their shackles by jumping in between the giant bullet fired at them, shattering their chains. Finally released, the formidable pair showcased their abilities by destroying their assailants easily, though the Pig Sheriff in his hubristic boasting had them closed with a hi-tech cannon aiming at the 2 combatants, he then pressed the button and yet the cannon backfired. With the battle over and the bounty hunters defeated, Jack and the Scotsman had a newfound respect for one another unfortunately however due to it each man insisting on buying the other a drink, this sparked the beginning of their rivalry and friendship. It is unknown how the past Aku's destruction affected existence of the Pig Sheriff and his fellow bounty hunters. Appearance He is an anthropomorphic, stout pig, who wears sunglasses, a brown suit with a sheriff badge, has leather colored skin, has pointed teeth, and, of course, a pig snout. Arsenal The pig sheriff has a shotgun that earlier on the bridge shot out handcuffs, but later shot pellets. The Sheriff Piggy also rides a brown multi-turret tank. Quote Translated into English: }} Gallery Pig Sheriff.png|The Pig Sheriff Pig Sheriff.jpg|The Pig Sheriff Trivia *Since Aku was destroyed in episode CI, it is very likely that Pig Sheriff work on his own in the future. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Samurai Jack Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Deceased Category:Mercenaries Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Nameless Category:Dimwits